


Damned if you do, Damned if you don't.

by Lopunnia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopunnia/pseuds/Lopunnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Ganondorf really the villain displayed during OoT? Maybe to the Hylians, yes he was a villain of the story...But, what about his side of the story? What was he considered by his own people, the Gerudos? Was he the bad guy...Or the savior they needed? And the biggest question of them all...</p>
<p>Did he even wanted to tread this path in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> { Hello! Lopunnia here. First time publishing fan-fiction, and what better way to start by my very first and most precious fandom of all time: Legend of Zelda, OoT. I always wondered about Ganondorfs story...So, here we go! My personal take on his past and the events that followed that lead to the OoT timelines and all the way to his ending. I hope you enjoy! I will try to publish a chapter or so once a week, sometimes more, sometimes less...
> 
> So...Yeah. Enjoy? :) }

He never wanted to go this far, to shed this much blood, to reach what he wanted. This path was not the path he had chosen...Yet, it seemed that in the end, it became the one he was bound to walk. Looking down at his darkened hands, from blood or dirt he was unsure, he felt something dark and heavy sink in his chest. Was it...Regret? Fear? No, it was not. Not many knew, but he still held mortal emotions despite his standing. He has experienced both those negative emotions, but they were not the ones clouding his heart. No... Clenching his fist tightly. It was a new emotion that had only sparked recently.

It was despair.

The dark, bottomless pit inside of him was despair. It wasn't because of the challenges he faced, the sins he had committed, the promises he had broken...It was what he was going to have to face to get what he wanted. This, the bodies sprayed over the floor, the deafening sound of silence in the air, the sound of life leaving the last, poor fools who dared challenge him...

The feeling of becoming the very monster he feared. Losing his own identity and any chance of being deemed a human anymore.

This what was going to happen. On this path, to free his people...

And maybe...

To finally free himself from his destiny.

Glancing down, he saw the cursed mark glow brightly in the darkness. The damned thing that wrote his fate for him, his people...This kingdom. The blood soaked history was to repeat itself once more, he sensed it. Had seen visions of it...Talked to HIM, personally.

And no mater what he did, it would end the same... In blood. Of him, his people, countless of others. It would never end happily. And if he chose not to do it...Gritting his teeth, the triforce mark began to burn harshly into his skin. Fate would force it's hands and make him play the part it desired, if he chose not to do play this wretched game. At least when it's his choice, he was somewhat of control about it...Sighing, he turned from the mess to gaze at the moon.

A voice softly called to him in the darkness.

-'Power...Is all you ever need. It will give your people happiness, and the freedom you so long desire...Continue onward, my descendant... And let's finish what they started a long time ago...'- 

"Yet, I am included as well? When I have done nothing wrong?" Ganondorf murmured quietly, picking up his dirtied blade. Silence answered him.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A usual day for the young kind, with a slight twist. The beginning of his journey.

"Ganon! You damn little monkey. Get back here and finish your lesson!"

  
An old voice screeched down the stone hallway, a young dark skinned boy giggling as he ran from it. Although tiny in stature and strength, his speed was remarkable as he raced down the corridor. His gold eyes crinkled with joy as he took a turn to an opening, hearing a crashing sound and various voices yelling at one another. A laugh escaped his lips, causing him to throw his head back to allow the sound to be. More crashing was heard, a screech ran out. Shaking his head, he picked up his speed and jumped into a room.

  
The occupants glanced up in surprise at first, then familiar reactions occurred. The women looked at him and sighed, shaking their heads. Some hid their smiles and continued on with their work or errand, while others showed disappointment and gestured to him to move along. If he was caught here, they would suffer to hear the Witches griping for the rest of the week. Waving to them and smiling, he took a fruit off a table and dashed away, off once more down the many hallways. Taking a few bites of the food, he chewed loudly with a spring in his step.

  
"Wretched child! When I get my hands on you, you'll regret your decision! King or no king, I will put you over my knee and paddle you!"

  
The screech was heard once more, accompanied by soft laughter as a boom echoed down the hallway. It seemed a spell had backfired for one of the witches, and caused more mayhem. The smell of smoke and a hint of bread touched his senses as he continued to run. Oh boy. He wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, now that something bad had happened. Even though it would be his Aunties fault for not paying attention, she would blame him anyways. She always did. Those wretched witches always did.  
It seems his days were always like this: avoiding reprehensibility and tricking his 'Auntie's. He never understood why he was so special, why he was forced to be trained to be their king. There was no royalty among his people: hell, there weren't even men among his people. All were female. They were either guards, cooks, trainers, nurses, etc. There was no Queen, nor King. It was a democracy of sorts. And it had to be that way: since no males existed in their people's race.

  
A curse, his Aunties claimed, were cast on his people. Every few hundred years, a male will be born and bring them glory. How a male, or any children, are born into a society of only females, he never knew. Whenever he asked, the person would become either embarrassed or shoo him, or he would be redirected to do another chore. ( Hence the reason why he never questioned anymore: too many chores could be done! ) But regardless, when a male came, he was to be trained and crowned King of their people.  
And poor Ganondorf just had to be the only male born in his generation.

  
With a frustrated sigh, he stopped running in his tracks to catch his breath. Bending over his knees slightly, he took a few breaths before he pushed himself onward once more. This time, he began to walk. The excitement from moments before disappeared as he remembered why he was being trained and what for. No matter how much he ran, no matter what distractions he tried, the title 'King' was bounded to him. And, a deep part of him reminded him constantly, no matter what he did, he would become their King. All he was doing was stalling...

 

And that wasn't doing much.

  
Hearing a crack, Ganon jumped slightly as light appeared before him. With a small sense of dread, he knew his fun had ended. With a puff of smoke, Koume, appeared before him. Her shrewd, small body was wrapped around a broomstick that floated in the air. Her gaze was filled with fury as she gazed at him, her frame slightly shaking. With a small ( very small ) sense of amusement, he was flour was covering her shoulders and head. The mental image of her flying straight into a barrel flashed before his eyes, forcing him to suffocate the smile that threatened to appear.

  
"This..Is...Not how a King...Should act!" Koume screamed, throwing out her hand towards him. Eyes widening, Ganon felt himself being lifted into the air. With a flick of her wrist, he went flying into a wall. Flinching on the impact, he sucked in a breath. Bad choice. With a snarl, she slammed him into the other wall, then again, and again . Slamming him down onto his stomach, he trembled as pain seared into him. Well, this was something new. Usually he would be paddled or spanked...Not thrown like a rag doll.  
"I am sick and tired of you acting like a mischievous monkey. Why can't you understand you are our peoples only hope?" Koume bellowed, circling him like a vulture who found its next meal. Her gaze held deadly intent, and for a moment, he longed for Kotake. Unlike her twin sister, Kotake did not have much of a temper. Yes, she would scold him. She would slap him on the wrist and force him to study more. No beatings, no yelling. That was it. She was simple. Koume...Was completely different. Like her element, she always had a burning rage. And for some damn reason, it was always targeted at him. Today was more severe than usual: she actually had intention to harm him and did so...And this time, there was no remorse in her gaze.

  
This time, he really did piss her off.

  
"We are starving! We are dying! We need a leader, and all you do is fuck around without a care in the world! Rotten child." Koume hissed loudly, landing before him. Tilting his chin in her hand, she forced him to gaze at him. Seeing the pain and fear in his gaze pleased her, and empowered her. Dropping his chin, she turned on her heels and clasped her hands behind her back. She became thoughtful for a moment. Humans, especially children, when reprimanded and are taught fear, become more obedient and willing to mold. Smiling, she nodded to herself and returned her gaze back to Ganondorf. A plan had occurred to her.

  
"Since you are acting like a rotten child..You will be treated as such! You are hereby grounded. For three days you are to sit in your room and reflect on yourself. No meals, no breaks, no playing." Seeing the dismay and horror in his gaze, her smile softened into a sneer. Summoning her broom, she levitated once more.  
"But don't worry. You don't have to train or study anymore. You're not going to be grounded into your room: you will be grounded into the guardhouse located outside. Maybe seeing how your people suffer and getting a taste of the medicine they are forced to take will make you see the error of your ways." Her hand glowing, she cast a spell. Closing his eyes, Ganondorf hoped there would be no more pain. Already, he could feel bruises forming among his body. A shift occurred, and soon her found himself somewhere cold and wet.Opening his eyes, he was indeed where Koume said he was to be sentenced. Locked behind bars, his only solstice was a bed and a large gated window that oversaw most of their establishment. Lifting himself off the floor, he groaned in pain as his muscles protested.

  
Making his way to the bed, he collapsed with relief and exhaustion. Being thrown like a rag doll hurt like hell. He reminded himself never to do that to his sisters toys in the future. It hurt way too much,Casting a longing look out the window, he sighed softly. Well, he was in shit now. For three days, no food or breaks, he was to observe his people. Turning his head into the pillow, he began to cry softly.

  
What had caused her to become this cruel? He did what he usually did, waited for her back to turn before running and hiding off. Nothing serious, nothing new. Yet...How she acted today spoke volumes. Something, besides him acting childish, had gotten under skin quite badly. After a few minutes, he began to doze off. He wondered what had angered Koume so badly. Did someone else, besides him for once, caused it? He was unsure.

  
The young King would soon learn in the next three days, that Fate was cruel to his people...And to him, most of all.


End file.
